uncovering_cicadafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:What Happened Part 2 (2013)/@comment-213.55.59.40-20131204225521
Just discovered that site and... fascinated !First of all, excuse my poor English. There might be a lot of mistakes below, but I'll do my best to be understandable. Here are the answers to those fun questions : There is no truth"Self-Referential"This sentence is a grammatical structured formulated by a human brain which is working in a closed-circuit.In this highly narrow context, the word "truth" refers to an arbitrary convention.If you stay within this convention's perspective, then, ok, you could say there IS a truth(the concept of this truth would then be something out of the closed-circuit, but the question is : can we really escape the loop ?) What you are is more important than what you do"Meaningless"What I am and what I'm doing are exactly the same phenomenon. You cannot step into the same river twice"True"... from our perspective.From our (narrow) perspective, things are changing continuously, so it's never the same river.From a wider point of view : the space-time (and thus, movement) is an illusion.The world always stays equal to itself. It's always the same world and always the same river. Observation changes the thing being observed'''True from our duality perspective ('me' and 'the world').From a wider point of view, the observer and the observed are the same entity, so, it's meaningless to affirm that the first is changing the second. '''This sentence is false"Strange Loop" !But still a semantical accrobatic performance. I am the voice* inside my head (You undoubtedly just thought "I don't have a voice inside my head." That is the voice the question is referring to)"Self-Referential"As mentioned previously, the human brain is working in a closed-circuit.The "voice inside my head" is a marginal epiphenomenon of my neural mechanic.Defining "what I am" in this narrow context leads to a misconception of reality. Trying to define "what I am" IS the only path. Great move ! If this is the answer you are looking for, there IS an answer..Unfortunately, this was not your question. Disregarding color blindness, any arbitrary color looks the same to all people"Indeterminate"It's not possible to determinate what another observer is observing.The Experience is a unique "per observer" phenomenon. If A is not true, then it must be:"None of the above".If you are not a computer, not being true doesn't mean being false.Realities are superposed. 1 = 0.9 recurring"Game Rule", definitely !Like 1 + 1 = 2, and 2 x 3 = 7 People who only study material after a test do better than those who do not study at all"Indeterminate"What do you call "do better" ?This is only eligible from one arbitrary perspective. Grass is only green due to a relationship between the grass, the light and your mind"True"... in the dualist perspective where you have 3 distincts entities.False from a wider point of view. All things are true"True" in our self-referential illusion.From a wider point of view, the "truthness" of something is a human brain concept.The Sun doesn't ask itself if the Moon is true. We get hundreds of millions of sensations coming into our minds at any moment. Our brain cannot process them all so it categorises these signals according to our belief systems. This is why we find evidence to support our beliefs and rarely notice evidence to the contrary."True"Vigilance is the art of capturing any entrance with the same level of priority. Understand : disable filters. Have you experienced the Vigilance ? (also called Attentiveness and Awareness). Two people are standing by a lake. One says, "That's a lovely reflection in the water." The other says "I see no reflection, but it's a fascinating assortment of fish, plants and rocks within the water." Which one is lying?"Neither"Each of them are talking about "their" reality.The reality is the superposition of both realities (among others) What does the word 'it' refer to in this sentence: It is dark outside?'It' refers to the world the observer lives in. The mathematical operation known as addition is modeled after what?'The addition is modeled after the division.It's the direct consequence of a dualist mind.In the Unity perspective, the addition is meaningless. '''Explain, in your own words, what mathematical operation is relied upon for the security of Shamir's Secret Sharing Scheme?'In my own words : I have no idea of what it's talking about, but I promise I will ask to someone brighter than me. Anyway : why someone would like to have secrets ? An strong ego must be the key. 'Name similarities between the concept and reality of the 'News Feed' on Facebook?'News feed are snapshots of a multitude of perspectives.It's like a fragmented reality puzzle. Fun ! Facebook is the victory of the ego which obviously thinks it is in the center of the universe.Facebook is the ultimate ego broadcasting system. '''In the programming language of your choice, write a function that returns the value 3301. // Javascript ?function getFunction3301() { var fn3301 = function() { return 3301; } return fn3301;}; // Unit testvar get3301 = getFunction3301();log(get3301()); Now, dear Cicada 3301 masters, here is my own problem addressed to YOU. Show us how bright you are, and beat this one : "I am two but I am one If you are looking at me You will see yourself But I'm not a mirror And you are not who you think" WHO ARE WE ?